Red Ashes
by Y0l0ashes13
Summary: What if Red was Ash's brother? What if Ash had gone on a journey just to find Red, who he hadn't heard of for over 5 years? This is his journey to find Red. Smarter and Stronger Ash. Aura Ash. Psychic Ash. A fusion of Anime and Manga. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just so u know (chapter 3 will have a rewrite!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Yoloashes13, and this is my first fanfic. Please, Enjoy!

(If you think I can improve my writing, please tell me in the reviews.)

**5 years ago… **

"_Bye Mom," said 10-year old Red Ketchum, who is now old enough to get a trainers license, and go on a Pokémon Journey._

_ "Good luck, Red" says Delia Ketchum. _

_"Bye, Red" says 5-year old Ash Ketchum. _

_Red smiles, and leans down to see Ash. "Hey," he says, "take care of Mom for me, ok?"_

"_OK, Red, I will." _

_Red grins at Ash, saying, "when you grow up, come and find me, will you?" Ash nods, wanting to please his brother. Red, content with his brother, starts walking away to get his starter Pokémon, only to see Blue Oak running to his grandfather's lab. Not wanting to be beat by his rival, he quickly starts running into the distance, with his mother and brother staring at him, not knowing that they won't see him for a long time._

**2 year later…**

"_Delia, it's… bad, "says Professor Oak.  
><em>

_ They're both with 7-year Old Ash, who is shocked that his brother's Pikachu was badly wounded. He was very confused. From what his mom told him, Red was a very strong trainer quickly winning against Lance, and Blue during his short reign of champion. However, if Red's Pikachu was badly wounded at this time, that means… quickly, Ash realized that Red might have gotten himself hurt, and quickly asked Professor Oak about it, who told him not to worry about it, and that Yellow, a boy who had helped heal Pikachu, was currently looking for him as well as Blue Oak and Green Labia. Ash was content, and hoped that they would find him soon._

**1 year later…**

_They still hadn't found him. He'd been missing for quite a while now, and to make matters worse, Yellow, Blue, and Green had disappeared as well. Either that, or Delia and Professor Oak were keeping secrets. But, his mother was a pretty trustable woman, as proven when she had gotten a bit more protective over him and checked on him quite often.  
><em>_ However, what his mother couldn't protect him from was the fact that he was almost ten and would leave for his Pokémon journey. Ash hadn't forgotten what he had promised to his brother and wanted to go and find him; to see if he was all right. That, along with his dream to become a better Pokémon master than Red, was his dream after all, and he would do anything to make it true._

**Today**

Now, 10 year old Ash Ketchum was prepared to get his starter Pokémon. After all, Red had taught him everything before he left, like that the best Pokémon Master treated his Pokémon well, as well as learning all about them, knowing each Pokémon type, strength, and weaknesses, and of course usually when you listen to your older sibling, it can bring a lot of wisdom for one quite young. And you could definitely see it in in Ash's eyes. In fact, Delia was crying simply because, well, Ash was leaving for his Pokémon journey, and if his journey turned out to be like Red's, there was a good idea that she may never see him again.

Quickly noticing his mother crying, Ash quickly comforted her, and said "Don't worry, Mom. You'll see me back, along with Red, safe and sound.

Delia lifted her head up slowly, smiling, knowing that Ash would be impressive in his journey. If that dream was correct, her two sons would make her especially proud, especially when you see quite a ton of legendary Pokémon in a dream. Not wanting to make Ash worry, she sent him along his way.

But she swore that when Ash turned around, one eye had turned blue, and one eye had turned purple, and that he said "I'll find you, Red."

**In Sinnoh…**

If anyday was normal in Sinnoh, it was not today, as there was a mysterious man walking around, with a feeling of royalty and importance. As the man was walking, he felt a huge wave of Aura and psychic energy being let out.

The man started to run, and people saw he had a maniacal grin, and ran away from him when he said in a monotone voice "The Chosen one has finally risen."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Y0l0ashes13, again with a new chapter for Red Ashes. Enjoy!

**_(Do you like the title, or should I change it? Please tell me in the reviews, and thank you for the reviews, they help a lot.)_**

Kanto, Pallet Town

Ash was slowly walking to Professor Oak's lab. It wasn't that he wanted to be late, or get his Pokémon and start his journey. Oh no, it was none of those things. It was Gary freaking Oak. They had used to be friends, until Blue disappeared.

Now Gary blamed Ash for Blue disappearing saying something like "It's all your fault" and something like that. Ash never listened, as Red taught him to do if Gary annoyed him a lot, which now that he thought of it, was quite frequent in the last couple of days. So he took his time.

However that didn't seem to help at all, as when Ash approached the lab, he saw none other than Gary Oak himself, along with the other trainers, Leaf Green and Blaze Sunset. He inwardly groaned, and quickly walked to stand beside Leaf.

At once, they all noticed, and Prof. Oak said, "Oh! Ash! You came just in time. You missed the lecture, but I suppose you know the subject?"

Ash nodded. He had heard the lecture multiple times, seeing that he came hear quite often to research on Pokémon, as well as helping in the lab, as well as with new trainers. Someone else had other ideas though…

"Of course, not Gramps!" said Gary Oak, in a very snobbish tone. "If anyone needs help starting his journey, it's Mr. Ketchum over there." "Now, Gary…" Professor Oak began, but Gary continued.

"After all if it wasn't for his brother, Blue would have come back and visited me. But did he? No! Instead he searched for this idiot's brother, and now he's disappeared as well!"

During Gary's speech, Ash was doing everything he could to keep calm, but it was increasingly hard. That is,

until Gary broke the last straw, saying "Maybe, Red killed Blue! After all, he hadn't talked to me ever since he healed from fighting that mysterious Pokémon, but I heard Red came back and even showed you it huh, Ash?! ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" he said with an increasing voice and a sneer.

At this, Ash couldn't hold his temper anymore and yelled, "Yeah, I got to see it, and Red had kept it under control, pal. It looked calm, and peaceful, and it looked happy with Red, not rebellious and threating! YOU'RE just jealous that Red is better than Blue, and that I'LL be stronger than you, just like them!"

"Oh yeah? Then are you worried that I'll be faster than you, just like Blue And Red? Maybe stronger like your weakling brother? Gary said with a smirk.

"You did not just say that." Ash said with a calm but menacing tone.

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"This," said Ash, and threw a light punch at his face. Gary intercepted it, and returned it with his own punch. Sooner or later, Ash and Gary had begun their daily brawl, and the girls (which you might have forgotten about) tried to get them to stop, until Professor Oak had enough.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, and instantly both boys stopped, not wanting to get him madder than he was. "Gary, I have told you multiple times that it's not Red's fault that your brother has disappeared, and especially not Ash's fault. He worries about his brother as well, you know."

"Yeah. Sure. That's what he wants you to believe," Gary whispered.

"What was that?" questioned Prof. Oak.

"Nothing" Gary quickly replied.

Prof. Oak nodded, than turned to Ash and said,

"Ash. I expected better from you. You normally are better than this." Ash slowly lowered his head down in shame, as he thought what Red would think of him. And with that thought silent tears started to roll down his face.

Instantly, Gary, never missing a chance to bother Ash, said in a mocking tone "OH? Is Ash crying again, after being reminded that his brother is gone and never came back? Heh. And Gramps said he expected better from you."

Those words caused Ash to be more miserable, and Blaze and Leaf went to his side, comforting him, all while glaring at Gary.

Professor Oak sighed, and said "Come inside. I'll give three of you your starter Pokémon, but one of you has to stay behind, while I check for extras."

The pre-teens slowly looked at each other, with Gary looking at Ash like he was weak. Soon, Ash's hand slowly went up, all the while shuddering and silent tears still sliding down his face, knowing quite well that Blaze wanted Charmander, Leaf wanted Bulbasaur, and Gary wanted Squritle. He might as well get back on good terms with the Prof. since he taught him everything he needed to know about Pokémon on Red's behalf.

Instantly, Prof. Oak smiled, and said quite nicely, "thank you Ash, and actually now that I think of it, there was gifts sent to you from your siblings. Let's go inside and check them out, shall we?" He chuckled at the four's happy faces and led them in, closing the door behind him.

**At Mt. Silver…**

Mt. Silver is, above all, the toughest place to climb, and only being for trainers possibly stronger than Lance, the current Champion of both Kanto and Johto. Not only is it almost impossible to climb, but there are very powerful Pokémon that only highly strong trainers and insane trainers will fight. However, if you reach the top, you will actually find quite a nice field that is vast and teaming with very tame Pokémon, that when angered, will go into a rage and be quite hard to catch.

Now we reach quite a young man, possibly 15, sitting on a rock, watching his Pokémon train… or that's what it seemed like. In truth, this young man was actually thinking about his brother. "Well, today's his 10th birthday, and I've already sent him his birthday present. Of course, I also told the professor to hold his gifts until he could go on his journey. I wonder how he's doing. I can't wait to see him, and how he fights. Maybe he could break this curse I'm under."

However, just when he was about to get off the rock, the Headache appeared.

Instantly, he groaned as The Voice appeared, and told him "Executive, you are to complete your designated mission with the others. I will teleport you to Sinnoh right away." The executive instantly recalled his Pokémon as his eyes turned fully blue and teleported…


	3. Chapter 3:not a chapter

Hi guys, this is Y0l0ashes13 after… after… wow! 8/9 months of no updates?! Well I could give you a bunch of excuses, but let me get straight to the point instead.

As an apology for not updating for so long, I was wondering if you guys would like me to write a oneshot about whatever you wanted. So let me know in the reviews if you want me to do this or not, and if yes, your idea, and I will try my best to give you guys what you want.

Again, my apologies.


End file.
